Umeko's Birthday
by 13matthi
Summary: It is Umeko's Birthday and Sen has forgotten so it's up to Ban, Hoji, Tetsu and Jasmine to help Sen give Umeko a birthday surprise she'll never forget. Can he do it or will this be Umeko's worth birthday. If you liked it feel free to review and favorite if you loved it.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Toei Company.

Umeko's Birthday

At the Deka Base

Umeko is in her bath singing about it being her birthday.

"I wonder what Sen-chan has planned for me today." She says while holding up her ducks.

A while later Umeko heads to the Main Room where her teammates are working.

"Hi, Hi" Umeko says cheerfully as she walks in

"Hey Umeko" says Jasmine without looking at her

"Sen-chan" Umeko hugs her boyfriend from behind "What's on the schedule for today?" she asks happily

"We have to go on patrol, there have been some criminal activities lately and we're needed to investigate." says Sen not looking at her but the paper in front of him

"Oh, no way" Umeko whines "fine"

"Umeko, we need you to head out with Ban for patrol." says Tetsu

"But Sen-chan does that with me." says Umeko

"Sorry Umeko, I need to be here to sort through these papers." says Sen-chan

"Fine" says Umeko as Ban walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder

"Let's Go Partner" says Ban

Umeko looks at Ban "Shut up" says Umeko as she walks out with Ban following her

Hoji, Sen-chan, Jasmine and Tetsu look at each other trying to make of what just happened.

In downtown Tokyo

Ban is driving the patrol car as Umeko looks out the window with a sad face.

Ban notices something has been off with Umeko since they left "You OK Umeko?" Ban asks

"I'm fine" says a grumpy Umeko

"You sure? You seem upset."

Umeko looks at Ban "I said I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep"

Ban is not convinced but once he tries saying something he catches a glare from Umeko telling him to not say another word or he will feel a ton of pain.

"Man" Ban thinks to himself "What's gotten into her today" "Wait what day is today" When Ban looks at the date on his SP License he gasps to himself "Crap"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Umeko says turning to Ban

"No" says Ban as he tries focusing on the road

"OK, whatever weirdo" says Umeko

"Sen-chan you idiot" Ban thinks to himself "You forgot something"

At the Deka Base

Ban and Umeko return from Patrol

Ban goes into the Main Room to find Sen-chan, Jasmine, Hoji and Tetsu working at the table.

"Sen-chan" Ban says sitting next to Sen

"Yes" says Sen

"You guys know what day it is today right?"asks Ban looking at the rest of her team

"What day is it?" says Sen

"Think what is the most important day to Umeko?"

"Umeko? Well that'd be her birthday but that isn't" Sen stops when he looks at the rest of her team who are all dumbfounded

"Sen really?" says Jasmine

Sen's eyes widen as he realises he messed up "Oh crap!" he gets up from his chair "Did you guys remember?"

"Yes, That's why we were quiet about it" says Hoji

"So when I was clueless to Umeko's over cheerfulness you thought I remembered?" asks Sen

"Yes, Man Sen you screwed up" says Tetsu

"What do I do?" says Sen almost in a panic

"Relax we figured something like this would happen" says Ban

"You did?" says Sen

"Again we were quiet for a reason" says Hoji "Where is Umeko now?"

"I told her to do whatever she wants for the next five hours" says Ban

"OK, so it's Noon right now so we got till about five" says Tetsu

"Everyone!" Umeko says walking in

"Umeko" Jasmine walks up "Hey, why don't we go shopping?"

"Really?" says Umeko

"Yeah" says Jasmine

"OK! Let's go" says Umeko grabbing onto Jasmine then runs out the room

"That was unexpected but I applaud Jasmine for her quick thinking" says Ban

"Good, that'll keep Umeko busy for a while" says Hoji

"OK so what's the plan?" says Sen

Five Hours Later Umeko and Jasmine are still at the Mall

"Umeko, I think it's time to go" says Jasmine carrying about 20 bags

"Fine" says Umeko

"Let's go" says Jasmine as Umeko picks up her 20 bags

Outside the mall Jasmine gets a call so she puts her bags down and answers

"Yes? Yeah we're done. OK I'll let her know see you in a couple of hours." She hangs up "Umeko?"

"Yes Jasmine?"

"Your day is not over yet" says Jasmine giving Umeko a playful poke to the nose

"What?" says Umeko confused

Jasmine smiles "Just come on" she says pulling Umeko to the car

A few hours later at 8:00 PM Jasmine drives Umeko up to a pier

"What are we doing here and why won't you tell me why I need to put this dress on?" Umeko asks

"Just get out" says Jasmine chuckling

"I don't like that laugh" Umeko says as she gets out of the car "So what now?' notices that Jasmine is still in the car "Jasmine"

Hoji walks up "Umeko, you're date awaits

"Huh?" says Umeko then she sees Ban and Tetsu walking up

"Tetsu? Ban? What are you doing here?" Umeko asks

"Follow us, we'll take you to your seat" says Tetsu

"OK?" She says confused

"Come" says Ban

"I'm not a dog, you jerk" says Umeko

"Sorry" says Ban as he and Tetsu lead Umeko to a boat

Once the three Deka's reach the boat Sen walks out

"Sen-chan" says Umeko noticeably surprised

"Umeko, Happy Birthday" says Sen as he helps Umeko in

"You remembered?" says Umeko

"Of course I did…..not" says Sen-chan

"I figured" says Umeko as they sit down at their table

Sen lights some candles "Thankfully some people had a plan"

Umeko chuckles then looks at the moon "Wow look at the moon it's so bright" she says smiling

"Yeah" says Sen then their waiter Swan comes out

"Swan-san" Umeko says

"Umeko, Sen your food" Swan puts two plates of Japanese delicacy on the table

"Oh my gosh, Sen-chan my favorites" Umeko says

"Thank You Swan-san" says Sen

"You're very welcome" she says then walks up to the front deck where we find Commander Krueger driving the boat off from the pier.

Jasmine, Ban. Hoji and Tetsu stand at the deck of the pier watching the two love birds.

After dinner Umeko and Sen are slow dancing too romantic music.

"This is the greatest night of my life" Umeko says with her resting against Sen's chest

"I'm glad you like it" Sen says

Umeko looks at Sen and smiles "I Love You Sen"

"I love you too Umeko" Sen says smiling

Sen and Umeko kiss under the moonlight sky while their team watch

"We did a good job eh partner" says Ban patting Hoji's back who elbows his arm away saying "I'm not your partner"

Umeko and Sen hug and dance slowly as Sunao in wo shinjite plays.

The End


End file.
